


In the Dead of Night

by Saraste



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of June Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid-fic, M/M, Nursing, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a week old daughter has made Draco a light sleeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dead of Night

**Author's Note:**

> 14/30 of my 30 Days of June Fics. Not related to any of the others.

The baby starts whimpering and Draco is instantly awake, hand blindly patting around the bed until he finds the small bundle and groggily draws it towards himself, shirt already loosened at the front with the other. Draco's only half-awake, the motions almost instinctual by now, after so much practise. Even if the baby is only a week old, Draco already handles her with sure hands, even quasi-awake. The baby's still fussing, whimpering threatening to become crying as Draco settles her.

 

On the other side of the bed, Harry groans, as he does _every_ single time. 

 

Draco closes his eyes in the darkness and prays for patience. It's only been a week. One would think his husband would have gotten used to it already. 'She's yours too, you know!' he hisses at Harry in the darkness, as the baby nurses at his chest, eagerly latching onto a nipple. Draco sometimes thinks, still, that it feels strange, even when he has mostly gotten used to it. But sometimes, in the dead of night, he forgets. 

 

There's a long loud sigh from the other side of the bed and a hand reaches out to touch the one Draco has over their daughter's precious small back, the touch an apology. 'Sorry. Just tired.'

 

Draco wants to fling back a snarky reply but holds his tongue. At least he  _isn't_ working, the way Harry technically is, even when he's currently on leave, for an Auror is never really and properly on holiday. And Harry  _is_ wonderful, really, giving Draco foot and neck rubs, covering him with a blanket every time Draco falls asleep on their couch or their bed during the day, does Draco every kind of food that he might think to demand... ask, Draco means ask. Does the housework. Loves Draco. Loves  _her_ . Is just so happy. 

 

Draco yaws so wide that his jaw cracks a little and idly rubs his fingers over their daughters back.  _Clover_ . Her name's Clover, yet they had started to call her Clovie after the first day. She's their own, their flesh and blood. They agreed to try for her but the reality is too often very different from their hopes and rosy dreams. The disturbed nights are the worst, even when she sleeps by their side. Draco is so very tired all the time, even if he tries to sleep when she does. Yet neither would change her for the world.

 

Draco drifts off, now, with her still suckling, with Harry lacing his fingers with his over her tiny back. He's smiling. 

 


End file.
